


[Podfic] the leaning grasses and two lights above the sea

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: One year after the wedding, a procession comes up the mountain from Gont Harbor.





	[Podfic] the leaning grasses and two lights above the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the leaning grasses and two lights above the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042375) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 

This was one of my favorite stories from last year's Yuletide! It has Le Guin's appreciation of domestic daily life, and it's full of details that make it come alive. It's also lovely to see Seserakh through Tenar's eyes.

Length: 24 m 58 s.  
Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/zmj05j1jdb0e8j7dwf417vvx8f74s7cg).


End file.
